Green Apatite
Green Apatite is an Off Colour who had fled to Earth with Green Apatite before the events of "Lars In The Stars" and an original Gemsona made by BlueWhiteLight. As of 8th of March 2018, she become a Crystal Gem. Appearance Debut Green Apatite has an appearance similar to Lapis Lazuli but is green. She wears thug life glasses which is a reference. Current Green Apatite has gained more star-like patterns on her uniform as she joined the Crystal Gems. Personality Green Apatite is described as being childish and thug. She says a-lot of meme references with Lapis Lazuli and sometimes Red Jasper. History Green Apatite was abandoned by Homeworld because of her unusual behaviour. She hid into the abandoned Kindergartens for eons until she bumped into Lapis Lazuli. They had similar stories and grew close to each other and even fused with each other. Before the events in the Steven Universe episode “Lars of the Stars”, the duo somehow went near Emerald’s Sun Incinerator and saw the Off Colours sneak into the ship. The duo followed into the Sun Incinerator with the Off Colours as Chaoite invisible. When the Off Colours reach Earth, Chaoite snuck out of the ship and to the nearest warp pad and warped to the abandoned Prime Kindergarten until Turquoise found the duo and invited them to his base as they remain to this day. Abilities Lapis Lazuli possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Unaligned Gems * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Chaoite. Unique Abilities * Ergokinesis: Green Apatite can create plants and move plants. She normally uses this power to prank other gems. ** Flight: Green Apatite can summon leaf wings and fly really fast and is able to fly around the world in less than 10 minutes. Relationships Lapis Lazuli (Chest Gem) She and Lapis Lazuli have known each other ever since they bumped into each other in Homeworld. They have similar backstories and personalities. Red Jasper She and Red Jasper have deep friendship ever since they have met. Turquoise She and Turquoise sometimes annoy each other but still get along. Trivia * Her thug life glasses are a reference to an easter egg in the Minecraft mod KAGIC. ** The easter egg was that KAGIC is a mod that adds Steven Universe gems to Minecraft and the visor of Lapis Lazulis looked like thug life glasses. *** In a Minecraft world using this mod and an extension mod that is able to make custom gems, BlueWhiteLight used the Lapis Lazuli model to make Apatite, which pushed him to make her texture to have glasses. * She can get out of control with memes. Gemology Gemstone Information * Apatite is a very common mineral, but transparent gemstone-quality apatite is extremely rare. * Despite the fact that apatite is the defining mineral for 5 on Mohs scale of hardness, the gemstone remains virtually unknown to most, and is seldom found in jewelry stores. ** However, because apatite occurs in such a wide variety of attractive colors and forms, it is a favorite among gemstone collectors. * The name 'apatite' was derived from a Greek word meaning 'cheat'. ** It was given its name because of its close resemblance to several other gemstones that are often more valuable. *** As a result, apatite became unfairly labeled as the 'deceitful stone'. Gemstone Gallery Greenapatite.PNG|Green Apatite with her Off Colour uniform Green Apatite (glasses).png|Green Apatite with thug life glasses Category:A to Z Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Gemsonas